Michi to you all
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Ever since Naruto came to highschool, Sakura has developped feelings for him. A while later, she saw Naruto going out some girls, like, Ino and Hinata. Sakura finally sees the path to us all. Highschool fic, Songfic.


Hello, everyone! It's been a while, huh? Well, looks like it's time for me to make another one-shot fic! This fic takes place in Highschool. You know, the second ending of Naruto Shippuuden, remember? Yep, it takes place in that time. Ok, I'll tell you guys the summary of this. Sakura has some weird feelings for Naruto ever since he came in highschool for the first time. But after a long while, Naruto started to go on a date with a couple of girls, Ino and Hinata. And finally, Sakura finally sees the true path. And Sakura will narrate the story the whole time. Ok, let's start the fic already!

Ino: You forgot about me, A-N-kun!

Oh yeah. Sorry about that Ino. I forgot to introduce you to the others. Now, this is... Ino, did you just called me "A-N-kun"?

Ino: Well, yeah! We've been together, like, forever! Is it bad for me to call you that?

Uh... No, no. Not at all. You can call me that if you like.

Ino: Yay!

Ok, say the disclaimer, Ino.

Ino: Anomynous Nin does not own Naruto or the highschool version of it.

Now we're talking! Let's start the fic!

**Michi to you all**

I don't get it...

I don't get it at all... Why do I have some weird feelings for that idiot? I mean, he just came here in highschool. So... Why? Ever since Uzumaki naruto came in highschool, I started to have some weird feelings for him. And I don't know what. I don't love him... Do I?

_Kimi no kokoro e_

_Kimi no kokoro e_

_To your heart_

_To your heart_

I remembered the first time he looked at me. From the looks of his face, I say he fell in love with me. When I saw that, I started to hate him a little. I mean, I like Sasuke-kun. And I'll never replace my love for him for another person. I don't like Naruto. I don't like him at all...

... Or is it just my mind who thought that? Is it the truth? Or... is it just a lie?

_Todoke, todoke, todoke_

_Reach, reach, reach_

I also remembered the first time he asked me to go on a date with him. My respond to it is... that I slapped him. I told him that I'll never go on a date with idiots like him. At first, I was really proud of myself of saying that. But... a few seconds later... I felt bad about it.

_Boku no kokoro ga_

_Kimi no kokoro e_

_My heart_

_To your heart_

I also remembered when he walked away from me in a rainy day. I asked him why he walks away from me. I received no response from him. Is it because I broke his heart? No... It can't be... I didn't say anything bad to him when he first showed up. So then... why?

And I remembered the time where he tried to save me, Ino and Hinata from a group of thugs. He ended up beating up badly. Just... watching him beating up made my heart feel broken.

_Flashback_

_It was the time where me, Ino and Hinata were just walk around the outskirts of the school, searching for some necessary items for science class. Just then, we were ambushed by a group of thugs. They caught our arms, so we can't get away from them. One thug came in front of me, with a peverted look on his face._

_"Well, well, well... If it isn't the beautiful cherry blossom. I can't believe we caught you, after these long days." said the thug._

_"Shut up! Let me go, or you'll all pay for what you did, you bastards!" I yelled at the thug._

_"Oh? Well, I can't let you go, not after I get too see your little panties." The thug then lifted my skirt, and took a little peek at my private area._

_That made me so mad. So I kicked that jerk on the balls. "DON'T EVER LOOK IN MY PRIVATE AREA, YOU PERVERT!!!"_

_"Ow! That hurt!" he whined as he holds his shins. "Heh... Feisty... I like feisty girls. Now you're gonna get it." Then, he slowly walked towards me and my friends, along with the other thugs._

_"S-Sakura-san, I-I'm scared..." said Hinata, frightened of what might happened to us._

_"Don't worry, Hinata. As long as we stand our guards, we'll be ok." I said to her._

_"You're forgetting that they're holding our arms, forehead." reminded Ino to me._

_"Shut up! Just be strong!"_

_The thugs were getting closer to us, with lust on their face and eyes. But just as they were about to touch us, someone yelled out to them. "Hey, assholes! Let go of them!" We all turned to the direction of the voice and saw a boy. A boy with spiky blond hair, black jacket with a white t-shirt under it, black jeans and a headband. It's someone who us girls are familiar with._

_"Naruto!"_

_One thug, the one who is trying to get a peek on my panties, remembers Naruto. "You! You're that jackass who bust me up the other day!"_

_Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah. I remember you. You're that asshole who's trying to pick a fight with me. Nice to meet you again, ass."_

_The thug growled. "You... jackass!" But then, before we knew, his angry expression changed to a smile. An evil smile. "Heh heh heh... But this time, you won't be the winner of this fight, kid. I'll beat you once and for all."_

_Naruto chuckled. "You serious, man? You against me? That win ain't never happen to you. I'll just beat the crap out of you."_

_The thug continued to smile. "Who said that I was going to fight you alone?"_

_"Huh?" Naruto was confused about this. Then, before he knew, a thug came crawling behind him and hit him on the head with a bar. "Aargh!"_

_"Get him!!!" ordered the thug. All of them ran after Naruto and beat the crap of him. I can only watch him getting beat up by them. It hurts me seeing this. I can't stand it. I wanted to help him and save him from those bastards... But... I can't do anything about it... I just can't..._

_"NARUTO!!!!!"_

_End flashback_

Luckily, Sasuke-kun and the others came and save Naruto from those bastards. I was relieved that Naruto was saved. When I realized how close Naruto and the rest of my friends are, I decided to change myself. I cut my hair so I can really change. So, I started to be really nice to other people, even if those are strangers. I helped some people on their homework. Well, let's just say that all of the homeworks, even tough ones, are pretty easy for me. I finished it in just ten minutes. Everyone can see that I changed. But there's only one thing in my mind that got me confused.

And that is my feelings for Naruto.

_Todoku yo ni_

_Utauyo..._

_To reach you,_

_I sing..._

This is the beginning of my discovery of my feelings and to search for the path of the truth...

It started out when school started. I was really late today. Stupid me and my parent's care. Always putting me late for school. I always have to help out my parents for their shop every morning. They're selling flowers. But they're no different than the Yamanaka family.

"Dammit! I'm late again! Oh how am I supposed to tell Kakashi-sensei for this!" I said while running to the class. As I reached to the door of my class, I quickly opened it and said, "I'm sorry I'm late, Kakashi-sensei! Forgive me! I was just helping my parents for their shop, because they wanted me to gain respect with them and I..." I stopped when I saw all the students talking to each other in some place. Well... Kakashi-sensei is late again. That lazy sensei. I sighed and walked to my friends, saying hello to them, which they happily replied.

_Daitai itsumo doori ni_

_Sono kado wo magareba_

_Just as usual,_

_When I turn around that corner,_

As usual, we were talking about girl stuff again. Well, we are girls, aren't we? But then, it changed when Ino started to talk about Naruto.

"Hey, girls! Do you know that Naruto has a pet fox? It's so cute! I can't believe Naruto have actually a pet fox! It was all red, cute ears and it yapped so cute!" Well, do you guys wondered why Ino started to talk about Naruto? Ever since he tried to save us from those bastards, Ino started to respect him and eventually, fell in love with him. Yeah... Pretty unexpected.

"Ino, how do you know that Naruto has a pet fox?" asked Tenten.

"Uh... Well... I... He... uh..." Ino tries to find the answer to this. Man... Did Ino...?

"Ino, don't tell me you spied on Naruto again, did you?" I asked her with a sighed.

Ino replied by laughing nervously. "Well... you can say that..." Ino then turned. "Huh? Hey, girls. Look at Naruto. He looks kinda sad."

The rest of us all turned to Naruto, who is sitting to the window opening. He looked pretty sad. We don't know why he's sad. I kinda feel bad for him.

_Hitonami ni magire komi_

_Tokete kieite iku_

_I merge into a sea of people_

_And melt away into nothing._

"Isn't anyone come to tell him why is he like that?" I asked.

"Not really, no. They were to busy talking about boy stuff." said Tenten, who sighed at the boys' behavior.

"Someone really gotta tell him why is he all down."

We all looked at each other. Then, Hinata steps in. "I-I'll go tell him. He n-needed someone to comfort him."

"Yeah! Hinata is the only girl who respects him ever since he came to school! Don't you agree, girls?" said Tenten.

"Yeah! Naruto will totally tell Hinata what's wrong!" said Ino.

"Yeah... I guess..." I said with a sign of jealousy in my voice. Wait... Am I jealous of Hinata? That she can talk to Naruto? No way! I never got jealous like that! Not when Sasuke-kun is surrounded by a group of girls!

"Well... I-I better go now..." Hinata then walked towards Naruto. Heh... I doubt that Naruto will respond to her.

_Boku wa michi wo nakushi_

_Kotoba sura nakushite shimau_

_I lose myself completely,_

_and can find no words to say._

But... Somewhere in my heart, I wished that it was me who should tell him what's wrong. But... I can't find the words to say. I mean, it's not like I'd do it because I like him... is it?

We watched Hinata talking to Naruto about what's wrong. Hm... Just looking at them just make me sick.

"Aw! I look at them! They looked so cute together!" said Tenten, as she went to Kawaii mode. She said the opposite thing that I thought!

"Well... I guess so..." Ino said with a hint of jealousy in it.

It's been a while when they talked to each other. Man, it's driven me nuts! I just wish they finish soon! Then, we saw something that we couldn't believe in our eyes. Something that makes me crazy.

Naruto actually kissed Hinata on the cheek!

I can't believe it! Why did Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek?! He didn't really know Hinata that much!... Well, maybe when they were going on their first date together. But how can he do that?!

"AWW!!!!! They looked even cuter when Naruto kissed her on the cheek!" said Tenten, still in Kawaii mode.

"... That's it! They talked enough!" Ino said as she walked towards the two of them and drags Hinata off of Naruto.

Man... Why do I feel so jealous so much? I'm not jealous of someone going with Naruto... right?

_Dakedo hitotsu dake wa_

_Nokotteta, nokotteta_

_Kimi no koe ga_

_Yet, one thing_

_still remains, still remains..._

_your voice._

As Ino dragged Hinata back to us, she then asked her, "What did Naruto say? What did he tell you why is he feeling bad?"

"He... h-he..." Hinata stutered.

"He what?"

"He... he said t-that... he was lonely... H-he needed a girlfriend t-to help him get up again... I don't think he could chose me... as his girlfriend..." Hearing this, my mind got up, for some reason. And I felt that my heart got up for some reason too. but I don't know why.

"He said that?" I asked.

"Y... yes..."

As she said that, I felt happy inside. But I still don't know why. But then... I thought... Maybe just this once... I should talk to Naruto about all of this... Just this once...

_Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete_

_Boku wo arukaseru_

_Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto_

_Nee, wakaru deshou?_

_Nee, wakaru deshou?_

_Everything about you, your smile, your anger..._

_keeps me walking forward._

_If I just look up, where the clouds start to break..._

_I think you know what I mean._

_I think you know what I mean._

It is after school. And I just walk to my home. Man... I got a rough day... I just have to help Kakashi-sensei to do all the report about scarecrows... Well, Kakashi does mean scarecrow, right? So I'll just imagine that he was the scarecrow I was talking about. Then, I had to run ten laps around yard. And after that, I just had to help Principle Tsunade to deliver all the message to all the school to kill time. But I'm glad that I'm gonna rest up on my nice, gentle bed. Until I realized something.

Naruto.

I forgot to go find Naruto and talk to him about something. It's just friendly talk, alright. Not a love talk, just a friendly talk. I turned back and go to any place where I could find Naruto. Naruto needs a girlfriend... I wonder who will be Naruto's girlfriend?

_Aima ni ikiteite mo_

_Kokoro ga mijuku demo_

_My life has been vague,_

_my heart has been raw._

I stopped by to Naruto's apartment. It's somewhere only a few miles away from school. He lives alone. That's because his parents died in the war or something. He told us in class the other day. I knocked the door. I waited for Naruto to come and open the door. But I received no response. I knocked the door for a second time. I still received no response.

"Hello? Naruto? Are you there?" I cried out to Naruto. But I still got no answer. Maybe it's because he's not here. He must have been out going somewhere. So I left the building and go search for Naruto. While I was searching for him, I felt the same weird feelings I have when Naruto first came to school. Urgh... Why do I have these feelings, dammit! I'm not in love with Naruto... am I? Do I felt these feelings... because my heart is telling me to? Is it telling me to go find Naruto and tell him how I feel about him?... No way! I'm not in love with Naruto! He's just a big goofball, that's all!

_Sore de ii hora soko ni wa_

_Daiji na hito ga iru_

_Over there, look, up ahead..._

_a dear person is there._

I've been searching for Naruto for three hours. It's already dark! Damn, where is he?! Once I found him, I'll give him a big slap on his face for not putting a notice sign on his door! Urgh! It's driving me nuts! I've been walking for hours and I still can't find him! Where the hell is he!?

Then, I heard someone shouting. "Thanks, old man! That was a great ramen you got there!" Hey... Ramen? Naruto always love ramen. There could only mean one thing...

Naruto is over there, at the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant!

I turned to see Naruto finally. Great! Now I can speak to him about things. About getting a girlfriend and stuff. But when I was about to walk towards him, I saw that Naruto was not alone. He has someone with him... It's someone who is familiar to me...

_Kimi ga mayou no nara_

_Boku ga michishirube ni narou_

_If you get lost,_

_I will be guiding path._

Ino was here with him. She was with him all along. Does that mean... that the reason Naruto left is that he was going out with Ino? Why...? Why is he going out with Ino...?

From afar, I can hear them. "Naruto, I had a great time together tonight. Thanks for going out with me." Ino said while smiling at him.

"I had a great time too, Ino. In fact, it was you who put this all up. you're the on who I was supposed to thank." Naruto said as he smiled.

No way... He was going out with Ino because she told him too? That dirty, little...! I wasn't be able to finish it when I saw Naruto and Ino giving a peck to each other on the cheeks. I let my anger slip out of my mind. I already knew who Naruto is with... And it wasn't me...

Now... I realized... The reason why I have those feelings... is because... I... I...

I love him.

But now... It's too late... He's already with someone who is here before me... I turned my back from the two newborn couple and ran... I ran as fast as I could... I let tears falling in my eyes...

I lost him... I lost him...

_Ato ha shinjireba ii_

_Tashikameru sube wa motta_

_Osore nai de_

_Only if you believe._

_Making sure of its ways_

_without fear._

I was so oblivious to my feelings. I didn't even know that I love Naruto... Me and my stupid obsession over Sasuke-kun! It's because of me that I lost Naruto! I can't believe this... I don't believe this...

I stopped dead track. I started to cry my eyes out. Is this how my punishment should have been made? Is this how it could have been done? Is this how... how a part of me is missing in my heart?

"God, I'm so stupid! I was oblivious to all that! After all these days, I realized that I love Naruto! But I couldn't realized it soon because he already has someone to love with! And it's all my fault! If I haven'td had this crush for so long, I should have love Naruto instead of Sasuke... I could have..." I cried. So many tears pouring out of my eyes, I couldn't see the view clearly. But that's how life is, right? It's my fault that I let this happen. Naruto is with Ino... And nothing could change that...

"Sakura-chan?" I heard someone coming from behind. I turned around and see...

_Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru_

_Kimi ni wakaru you ni_

_Light gathers, shouting across the sky..._

_it understands you._

... Naruto. He's here... Why?

I quickly wiped my tears and looked at Naruto clearly. "N... Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I just brung Ino back to her home, when I saw you running in the streets. Why are you running, Sakura-chan?" He still calls me Sakura-chan, when he has Ino. Why is he still calling me that?

"It... it's nothing! I just... I just need some exercise. Starting with running around the block." I lied.

"It's dark, Sakura-chan. How can you run when it's hard to know where you're going?"

"Um... W-well... I..." Damn! He's already catching up with me! I guess... I should tell the truth, right? "Naruto... I... I just saw you going out with Ino..."

"Oh... You saw that?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I was a little lonely out there. My parents died in the war, I was almost getting killed by a group of thugs, I don't think anyone could make me feel welcome in this world. My life was hell."

"What about your fox?"

"Huh? How do you know that I have a fox at home?" he asked.

"Uh... Well... It's just that... uh..." Oh great! Nice going, Sakura! Nice going on telling Naruto about his fox!

"The only people who I told them about my pet fox is Ino and Hinata."

"Yeah... Ino..." I said. Then, I realized the other person Naruto said. "Wait, Hinata?"

"Yeah. I gone out with her for some time."

"What? Since when did you go out with Hinata?"

"Ever since she asked me to go out with her one more time after school. But unfortunately, the date ended weirdly when Hinata fainted when I was holding her hand."

"Ha ha... That's Hinata to you." I laughed. Same old Hinata.

"Anyway, what is what you're telling me?"

"Um... About that... Uh..." I couldn't find the words to tell him how I feel about him. How am I supposed to tell him when he already has Ino?

_Soshite ayumu michi wo motto tera sou_

_Doko made mo..._

_Doko made mo..._

_And the path we walk will shine brighter._

_Wherever it goes..._

_Wherever it goes..._

I guess I have no choice... I have to tell him... "Naruto... I wanted to tell you for some time now."

"What is it?"

"Well... When you first came in school, I always thought that you were just another nobody. And that no one will ever respect you... But I... What I thought wasn't true..." I hugged my body so I couldn't move shakely. "So fell in love with me when you first layed your eyes on me... You asked me out on a date for the first time... You even saved me from those bastards who tried to touch me... In all those times, I always think of you as a loser... But... you're not a loser..." Tears started to appear on my eyes again. I tried my best to not letting one drop fall. "Inside of my heart... It says the opposite thing that I thought... Inside of it... I don't hate you... I don't hate you at all... The truth is... I love you... I love you so much..." I collapsed on the ground, letting my tears falling freely on my saddened face. "But because of my obsession... You moved on to another love... It was my fault that you have Ino now, Naruto... It was all my fault... I really love you... but it's too late..."

"Sakura-chan..." I couldn't look up back to his eyes. I was too afraid of looking back to him. Then, I felt two arms grabbing my own arms. Naruto lifted me up from the ground and helped me stood up on my feet. I still couldn't look at him. "Sakura-chan... Look at me... Please..." I couldn't... I just couldn't... I don't want to look at him... Then, I felt his hand holding my cheek. He gently pulled it towards himself. I can feel his breath on my mouth. And before I knew...

_Doko made mo..._

_Wherever it goes..._

He kissed me...

_Doko made mo..._

_Wherever it goes..._

Feeling his lips on my lips, I felt butterflies inside of me. The one who loves me... The one who cares about me... The one who save me... kissed me. I returned the kiss. The kiss last a short while before we seperate and look in each other's eyes. Then, we hugged each other.

"Naruto... Thank you..."

"It's no big deal... I always love you, Sakura-chan..."

"But... what about Ino... and Hinata?"

He pulled back with a smile on his face. "I would be lying if I say I didn't like them."

"So... You're like a...?"

He grinned. "Well... Maybe... A little..."

I giggled. Then, we kissed again.

Naruto is mine... He's mine... After all this time... I love him...

_Kami, koe, kuchi, yubisaki e todoke ima dake demo ii_

_Ima dake demo ii_

_Wherever hair, voice, mouth, fingertip meet, for now, this is just fine._

_For now, this is fine._

The next day, Naruto and I announced to everyone in the class about us. The boys congratulated Naruto for getting a "hot girlfriend" like me. The part where I felt sorry for is that Ino and Hinata were sad that Naruto has someone already. But then, Naruto told them that they could go out together some time, if I wanted him too. They were so happy that they could go out with him, even if he's already got someone to love with. Well, Naruto being a... Well, I couldn't say it... is just pretty... Well... Half sweet, half stupid. Well... Everything went out ok. And the last thing I could say to everyone is...

Michi to you all...

**Michi to you all**

Phew! Well, that's all I can do for. I hope the storyline is a little good for you guys. And I already know that there's some mitakes in the middle. So don't tell me that.

Ino: That is awesome! And this is your first songfic!

Yep! You like it?

Ino: Yeah! It's awesome!

Well, I'm glad you like it. But what about the viewers?

Ino: Oh! You're right! What do you guys think?

Review to me. And I will know what you guys think of it! Well, I better go now!

Ino: See ya, everyone!

Ja ne! And review Kudasai!


End file.
